legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
MagnaAngemon
MagnaAngemon is an Angel Digimon. He has eight shining, silver wings. MagnaAngemon's mission in the Digital World is as a law enforcement officer, and he has the duty of supervising and surveying the many Angel Digimon. Furthermore, although MagnaAngemon is the speaker for the essence of "Light" trying to preserve the order of the Digital World, and is usually in the shape of a priest, when the Digital World is shrouded by the essence of "Darkness", MagnaAngemon changes into his Battle Mode (戦闘形態 Sentou Keitai?) and attacks the evil. In his Battle Mode, MagnaAngemon consigns the opponent to oblivion with the Beam Shield on his left arm and the holy sword Excalibur equipped to his right arm. Also, although MagnaAngemon has a personality replete with gentleness and kindness when he is in Priest Mode (神官形態 Shinkan Keitai?), he takes on an austere personality when he is in Battle Mode. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) At first, MagnaAngemon was ridiculed by the other Celestial Angels when they learned of his love for Supergirl. They believed things such as it not being proper for an angel to be in love and that angels needed chastity. Thankfully, Seraphimon realized how strong love is, and agreed to perform the marriage ceremony. And out of the love of MagnaAngemon and Supergirl, of course, came Angewomon. MagnaAngemon was heartbroken the day he lost his daughter, and he is more than determined that he will not lose her again. Powers * Gate of Destiny (Heaven's Gate): Manifests a door to subspace from which there is no return, and consigns the opponent to oblivion through it. The gate can also fire a blast of light, or transport the opponent to another location. * Excalibur: Draws "Excalibur" from his right arm. * Magna Antidote (Holy Disinfection): Cures allies of their ailments. * Soul Vanisher (Soul Banish): Attacks a foe with purifying energy. * Angel Rod: Attacks with his "Angel Rod". * Flying Sword of Justice (Flying Sword): Rushes in front with great speed to strike his enemy. * Shield and Counter (Shield Counter): Blocks an incoming attack and repels it if it is a projectile attack or slashes the attacker if it is a melee strike. * Magna Jump (Holy Jump) * Excali-burst: Powers up the Excalibur and then slices the enemy. Gallery magnaangemon attack.JPG|HOLY SWORD! magnaangemon close-up.JPG magnaangemon excalibur.JPG magnaangemon fan art.PNG magnaangemon gate of destiny.JPG|GATE OF DESTINY! magnaangemon happy.JPG magnaangemon open gate of destiny.JPG magnaangemon prepare.JPG magnaangemon ready.JPG magnaangemon shining wings.JPG magnaangemon speaks.JPG magnaangemon surprised.JPG magnangemon holy sword.JPG 0120.jpg 22582_26076.jpg 1247114179414_f.jpg jfICwQX.gif 752c9ae4d8_68659556_o2.jpg magnaangemon almost full view.png magnaangemon ready to fight.png magnaangemon somewhat half view.png Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Heroes Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Husband and Wife Category:Sexy characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Immortals Category:Action Hero Category:Team heroes Category:Elementals Category:Digimon Category:Masked Characters Category:Blondes Category:Flyers Category:Swordsmen Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Shape Shifters Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Shieldmen Category:Gloved Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Angel Category:Handsome Characters Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters who don't Age Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Father of Heroine Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Animated characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Nicest Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dave Mallow Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Healers